Me, Mead & You
by iPreferTrashPanda
Summary: What starts out with mead meant for Hiccup and Astrid turns into a night that Valka and Stoick needed. AUish universe from universe


You know the drill, Stoic's death in the second movie broke me. So, the alternative is that Stoic lives, Hiccup becomes Chief and everyone is living their lives as normal.

It was a few months after Drago's assault on Berk, and things were well. Now there were more dragons than ever, new stables and feeding stations were put up to accommodate for them all as well as more roosting areas. Berk was busy, and the busiest of all the island's people had to be the Haddock family.

Stoic was stepping down as chief, but was still there to help Hiccup as he adjusted to his new role. Hiccup was learning all that he could from his father and personal experience. And Valka, Stoic's wife who was also Hiccup's mother, was ... Valka. Sure, she helped out with understanding dragons, and all, but... She felt as though that was all she was good for most days. She kept it to herself, however. She was treated better now among the villagers than twenty years prior.

It was during a party where Valka had a mug of some particularly strong mead - a gift from the girl twin, Ruffnut - and was halfway through it when Stoic and the younger two riders walk into the hall.

"Stoic!" Valka happily jumped up and hugged her husband, a dark pink tinge to her cheeks from the mead.

"Hey Val." Stoic gave her a tired kiss, smiling as she kissed him back. He tasted the strong remnants of mead lingering on her lips. "Having fun?"

"I am now~" Valka smiled as she looked into his eyes.

"Looks like it." He smiled back, before pulling another mug towards himself and a large plate of food between the two. "You first, my dear."

By the time their food was eaten and their mead drank, the two had taken to the dance floor. Hiccup and Astrid who had just finished their dancing, watched the two drunk adults stumbling around like children.

"I can't tell who dances like you the most - Stoic or Valka." Astrid atching the two clumsily stepping on one another's feet as they grinned in a goofy way.

"I'd say it's about even." Tuffnut interjected, having Chicken with him as he looked at Hiccup, Ruffnut said she gave your mom two mugs of the Thorston specialty mead but forgot to say it was for you and Astrid. Did either of you get them?"

"No, but the two were really drunk when we sat down." Hiccup said, before looking at Tuff's face which became a face of terror. "Why?"

"Don't worry about it! I gotta go!" He took off, Chicken clucking loudly as Ruff ran with her.

Astrid and Hiccup turned to one another, confused, before looking back to see Stoic and Valka leaning on each other as they made their way to the table. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Right?

Hiccup was surprised, when later that night as he and Astrid were walking Valka and Stoic home, concerned that they were too drunk to properly walk. Their dragons flanked them, in case things got out of hand. All the while, the two older Haddock's were drunkenly singing their song with Valka walking into Stoic with enough force to bump into Cloudjumper who nudged her upright each time as they walked up to the house.

The two younger adults helped the elder ones into the house, Stoick leaning on the table as Valka sat in a chair.

"Are you two going to be okay?" Hiccup frowned at them. His father seemed less drunk than Valka, Ruffnut's words ringing in his head.

"Yeah son, we'll be alrigh'. You two go on home." Stoick said to reassure Hiccup as Valka leaned on his arm with a wide smile.

"Okay." Hiccup decided to leave it alone, as they seemed to be alright. He was probably just worrying about nothing. "Goodnight. C'mon Astrid."

"Alright." Astrid said reassurewmile to Hiccup before looking over at the older Haddock's. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Stoick said with a nod.

"... G'night." Valka said with a giggle through dark pink cheeks.

Hiccup and Astrid left, bidding the dragons who slept outside goodnight. Thornado grumbled tiredly from his shelter and Cloudjumper gave a gurgling yawn from his perch upside down on a beam that was above the door.

Bask inside, Valka sighed as Stoic moved around the table to the hearth to light a fire in the cold house.

"You ok Val?" Stoick asked, pausing to light the hearth so he could look over to her. In his pause, he felt the warm fur of the new bear skin rug they got during a trade.

"Yeah, I'm alright.." Val said, turning over to look at him with a wide smile as her eyes fluttered.

Stoick nodded to her before he finished lighting the hearth, standing up only to feel Valka's arms wrapping around his neck.

"I'm cold~" Valka said, giving a shiver as she pressed her face into his neck.

"I've lit the hearth, my dear." Stoick took one of her hands in his, pulling it to his lips and pressing a kiss to it.

"It will take time for the room to warm up." Valka said against Stoick's neck, giving a breathy exhale against it.

Stoick grinned at the feeling of Valka's breath on his neck. He turned to look at her face, seeing her hazy eyes, "my dear, there are more ways to warm up than a hearth."

Valka giggling, moving to lay back on the bear rug, "oh, I'm very familiar with what you mean, remember?" She asked, tilting her head slightly as she leaned up to unclasp his cape.

Stoick kissed her lips, "I remember my dear." He gripped the back of her head, scrunching up her hair to keep the back of her head safe from the floor, "I remember."

Valka gave a tired moan, looking from Stoick to the dying fire light. "Damn.." She pulled Stoic's cape over them to keep heat on their bodies.

"Cold?" Stoick asked, opening one eye to look at Valka.

Valka's only response is to hum tiredly against Stoic's chest.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Stoick's attempt to move back to the hearth were halted by Valka's hand gripping his beard.

"No.."

Stoick sighed, laying back down beside Valka and holding her. "Alright. But if we freeze to death, I will kick you out of Valhalla myself." A pleased sigh left Valka, before the two eventually fall asleep.

The front door opening woke them up the next morning. "Hey Aunt Valka? Uncle Stoick? I have a problem with Hookfa- agh!" Snotlout's loud voice that disrupted their peace and brought the light into their pleasant darkness because a scream when he found the two adults. Hurried footsteps followed by the slamming of a door let them know they were alone again.

"Huh.." Was all Valka said, looking at Stoick's face before looking at his beard.

"Bah, ignore him." Stoick said, before looking at Valka. "I suppose we should get ready for the day."

"Fine.. That gives me a chance to rebraid your beard, my love." Valka said, leaning up to kiss his lips.


End file.
